1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding system and more particularly pertains to such a system which enables the easy removal of the mattress sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bumper liners is known in the prior art. More specifically, bumper liners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lining a crib are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,611 to Mallett; U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,158 to Bearl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,824 to Doyle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,492 to Rosen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,923 to Gabriel each discloses bumpers or liners. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,509 to Pollard discoses a retainer sheet.
In this respect, the bedding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the easy replacement of as infants bedding.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bedding system which can be used for lining an infant's crib. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.